mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Memoria-Pi
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Problem Sleuth (Adventure) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 01:53, November 14, 2011 Vandalism Amok Hi, I was undoing the vandalism on Vriska's page, and it seems said vandal replaced Vriska's dream self with something stupid. Do ya think you could fix that, because I don't know how. Thanks. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. Probably might need to IP ban that vandal or edit lock the pages until further notice. Memoria-Pi 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I reported him to Bitterlime. This wiki seems to have a constant supply of the li'l buggers. From Uber-fans of characters, to complete idiots. I've made it my job to hunt down and report them, even though I'd rather write "Kill me" on them and plop 'em in front of Bec Noir. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I checked the vandal's page. He's blocked. He could have been a mischievious troll- the human kind. Memoria-Pi 19:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::True.... I still wanna give him to BN with an X on his chest and a note saying "Insert sword at the X" Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Geromy" vandal Got that right. He's a troll (human class). Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Memoria-Pi 21:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Yep. He's bored. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed, friend. He is clearly a bored internet troll, most unlike our dear companion Mr. Vantas. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Again he continues with his unorginal schemantics. Memoria-Pi 21:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Not for long. I presume he shall be dealt with by our freind Bitterlime by day's end. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Excellent. Memoria-Pi 21:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::His gags are becoming quite boring. And I detest boredom. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::They are also crude and not well-thought out. Memoria-Pi 21:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Dear Gog, did you SEE the page he created? How crude. As if we, a proper gentleman and lady would look at crude pornography. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I have seen the page and I admit, I detest such activities. It is unpleasant to my volatile eyes. Memoria-Pi 21:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::While I can appreciate the beauty in the opposite gender, I prefer said gender's private parts to be covered as mnuch as possible. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It appears as though he now claims me an Unscrupulous whore of some sort. Memoria-Pi 21:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Tisk tisk. Shall I call up our dear, omnipotent, psychotic Dersite friend to deal with him? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Of course. Memoria-Pi 21:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::{dials number} Bec Noir? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! Thank you. :::::::::BN: Whaaat? :::::::::Me: First, quit whining. :::::::::Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::This will be fun. Memoria-Pi 22:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes it will. Slayer, KILL ALL VANDALS! I want their souls on a silver platter! :::::::::::BN: >:D Yes sir! {teleports} :::::::::::Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hee hee! Memoria-Pi 22:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::... Bec's not coming back, is he. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: I don't think so. o_o; Memoria-Pi 22:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Anyway, I'm off to watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-ArKmZMBH4&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL It's a Let's read Homestuck. Unfortunately, it's only in the second Act. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: ... That's beautiful. :'D Memoria-Pi 22:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Indeed it was. Pity it's not farther along. And Rose sounds rather bored, don't you think? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Very. Memoria-Pi 22:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah.... Hey look, he's gone! Here BN, have an irradiated steak! {tosses glowing meat} Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki 22:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yay! Memoria-Pi 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yep! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Just letting you guys know that that "Geromy" is blocked now. (Although I did block someone doing the same thing already earlier today, or yesterday. So he might be using a proxy and be back soon. Have to check if I can bann whole proxies somehow.) Sorry for not getting him sooner, but I can't be here all the time. We really could use someone else with banning powers who is around regularly.BitterLime 23:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ah. Wouldn't that require someone to be an admin? Memoria-Pi 00:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well that's what it says next to my name.:B But I don't think I have all admin powers. I guess I should look into what I can actually do besides banning people.BitterLime 00:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Memoria-Pi 00:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm here almost 24-7. I know how to block. Here's a list of Admin powers that I found very useful. Admin power help. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... For some reason, I think I sense our old friend, the Interactive Strife page coming within the next update. Jake versus ... that thing behind him. Per Ankh 21:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :The Crabdad clone? Memoria-Pi 21:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah him. Per Ankh 21:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Would love to see those 2xPistolkind specibi at work. Memoria-Pi 22:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As would I. I hope that thing isn't Jake's Gaurdian, or worse, The First Gaurdian. Per Ankh 22:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::... That would not be good. It'd be the troll session all over again. Memoria-Pi 22:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::{shudder} The horror! Say... where's the rest of the tower? Per Ankh 22:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wonder too. Memoria-Pi 22:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's probably still next to the volcano on that little mountain. Per Ankh 22:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Probably. Memoria-Pi 00:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::We'll probably find out later. Per Ankh 01:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Jake, why you ignore that beast? Memoria-Pi 01:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC)